1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a recreational bicycle apparatus, and in particular to an apparatus including side-by-side interconnected bicycles.
2. Discussion of the Prior Art
Dual bicycles, i.e. vehicles defined by a pair of bicycles in side-by-side relationship are by no means new. Examples of such vehicles are disclosed by U.S. Pat. Nos. 573,469, which issued to E. S. Keeler on Dec. 22, 1896; 603,501, which issued to H. Ellar on May 3, 1898; 618,769 which issued to F. Barto on Jan. 31, 1899; 3,350,115, which issued to F. F. Ferrary on Oct. 31, 1967; 3,592,486, which issued to J. M. Fox on Jul. 13, 1971; 3,870,338, which issued to F. W. Holub on Mar. 11, 1975; 4,288,089, which issued to H. F. Thiessen on Sep. 8, 1981; 4,740,004, which issued to W. M. McMullen on Apr. 26, 1988; 4,834,410, which issued to B. H. Parker on May 30, 1989 and 5,342,074, which issued to K. L. Amdahl et al on Aug. 30, 1994.
For the most part, the vehicles disclosed by the above listed patents utilize standard bicycles or standard bicycle frames. A problem with a standard bicycle is that driving such a vehicle can be decidedly uncomfortable, particularly for the elderly. Accordingly, a need exists for a comfortable recreational vehicle of the type which appeals to all age groups.